sentimental
by Menina Emilia
Summary: Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim...


Essa song não é minha, quem escreveu foi minha amiga Di, só betei e estou publicando. Se quiserem falar com ela: dicamionehotmail.com. Deixem reviews, beijões!  
  
....  
  
Apesar de ser verão em Hogwarts, o dia estava meio nublado, fato que não conseguia mudar a belíssima paisagem do jardim da escola. Bruxos mais sábios poderiam afirmar que aquele jardim poderia sentir a presença de um grande amor sobre a grama fosca e por isso estava tão belo.  
  
-Nós precisamos conversar Severus – Disse Hermione apoiando a cabeça no ombro de seu professor.  
  
-Sobre o que querida? – perguntou Snape temendo a resposta.  
  
-Isso não está certo. Você me prometeu que conversaria com Dumbledore sobre o nosso namoro. E não o fez.  
  
-Me desculpa Mione, eu não tive tempo.  
  
-Não teve tempo Severus? Qual será sua próxima desculpa, hein? – Hermione o afrontou levantando com raiva da grama o deixando sozinho.  
  
O quanto eu te falei que isso vai mudar. Motivo eu nunca dei. Você me avisar, me ensinar, falar do que foi pra você, não vai me livrar de viver!  
  
Snape ficou pasmo com a reação de Mione, ele nunca a vira assim antes, nem depois do primeiro beijo que ele roubou dela. Ele precisava tomar uma atitude, não poderia perde-la.  
  
Quem é mais sentimental que eu?!!... Eu disse e nem assim se pôde evitar.  
  
Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, Severus recebeu um bilhete de Hermione, ela pedia que ele a encontrasse no mesmo local onde estavam quando brigaram.  
  
E ele foi esperançoso pela reconciliação.  
  
Ao chegar lá, tristemente percebeu que as intenções de Hermione não eram as melhores. A garota tentava sem sucesso fazer com que ele brigasse com ela.  
  
-Hermione, o que você está tentando fazer? – perguntou Snape depois que a garota começou a caçoar de seu cabelo.  
  
Hermione respirou fundo e falou séria para Snape:  
  
-A verdade é que eu amo seu cabelo, assim como amo você e por isso não tenho coragem de terminar contigo.  
  
-Você não precisa terminar comigo. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?  
  
-Fez.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Foi meu professor. – disse Hermione rápido e já ia fugindo de Snape novamente, mas ele a segurou.  
  
-Nós vamos terminar essa conversa hoje.  
  
-O que eu tinha terminar eu já terminei. Nós sempre soubemos que não poderíamos ficar juntos! – Vociferou Hermione assustada com a força que Snape fazia para segurá-la.  
  
De tanto eu te falar você subverteu o que era um sentimento e assim fez dele razão... pra se perder no abismo que é pensar e sentir.  
  
-Você tem outro não tem? – Snape gritou como ela a assustando mais.  
  
-Você sempre com esse ciúme bobo. Isso cai levá-lo a loucura. Você sabe que eu não tenho outro.  
  
-É o Potter não é? – perguntou Snape ignorando as ultimas palavras de Hermione.  
  
--Não, claro que não. O Harry não namora a Gina. Você pode me soltar por favor. – Suplicou Hermione sentindo que seu sangue estava começando a parar em seu braço.  
  
Ela é mais sentimental que eu !! Então fica bem ... ... se eu sofro um pouco mais.  
  
-Querido, preta atenção, eu não amo ninguém além de você – falou Hermione tentando acalmar Snape – Mas parece que você não está pronto para te um relacionamento com uma aluna.  
  
-Eu vou falar com Dumbledore, eu prometo. – Falou Snape.  
  
-Promessas já não adiantam mais, Severus. Eu estou no meu limite de sofrimento.  
  
-Nós podemos esperar você de formar então, só faltam alguns meses.  
  
-Não Severus. Você sempre será meu professor. Tente encarar isso de uma forma boa, nós ainda podemos ser amigos.  
  
-Eu não quero ser seu amigo hermione Jane granger! Eu quero ser seu namorado, eu não suportaria a dor de não poder te beijar.- Desabafou snape. – Ta vendo como você tem outro! Você vem mentindo durante todo esse tempo!  
  
Hermione suspirou mais uma vez e pensou: "não se deve contradizer um louco".  
  
-Quer saber Snape? Eu tenho outro sim! Agora me deixe em paz porque eu não quero mais perder tempo com você.  
  
Se ela te fala assim, com tantos rodeios, é pra te seduzir e te ver buscando o sentido daquilo que você ouviria displicentemente. Se ela te fosse direta, você a rejeitaria.  
  
Snape soltou o braço da garota e a viu partindo sem olhar para trás. Milhões de sentimentos invadiram sua alma, e o que prevaleceu uma dor arrebatadora no coração.  
  
Hermione olhou para trás, seus olhos desalmados encontraram os de Severus. Como ela queria poder voltar no tempo para consertar seu erro. Mas isso não era mais possível, virou-se e voltou a andar.  
  
Não poderia acabar assim, Snape não poderia deixa-la ir para os braços de outro, que não a amaria quanto ele a amava.  
  
"Doce e perversa Hermione, você acabou com a minha vida, mas eu não vou deixar que você acabe com a sua." Este foi o último pensamento de Severus antes de sacar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço mortal em Hermione.  
  
Ele correu para segurar o corpo sem vida da sua amada e aproveitou para dar- lhe um último beijo e lhe pedir perdão.  
  
Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim. Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa eu fingir... e rir. 


End file.
